Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for wirelessly charging the battery of a mobile device and for optimizing the operational and down time of a wireless charging unit.
Description of the Related Art
A wireless charging unit may remain on for extended periods of time even though no charging is desired by a mobile device such as a mobile phone. The mobile device may already be fully charged, or the mobile device may simply be nowhere near the wireless charging unit. In addition to wasted energy involved in the production of an unused wireless charging field, the charging unit itself may draw a large amount of energy. Users often rapidly lift the mobile device on and off of a wireless charging interface, and often forget to plug or unplug the wireless charging unit. Considering the number of wireless charging units present, this translates into a large amount of wasted energy and a negative effect on the environment.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for optimizing the operational and down time of a wireless charging unit.